Mi presente y futuro
by RociFri
Summary: —Naruto es pasado. Tú eres presente y futuro.


Naruto y sus personajes no son míos.

 **.**

 **Mi presente y futuro**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Qué tan feliz era? Podría decir que era una mujer astuta que había alcanzado la máxima felicidad posible. Porque, tras las dolorosas batallas y las agrias secuelas de la guerra, ella finalmente consiguió que el amor de su vida se fijara en ella; incluso se habían casado.

Tuvo una ceremonia magnifica, con un montón de flores y música fantástica; sus mejores amigos se encontraban regocijándose junto a ella. Y de ese amor, crecieron dos niños preciosos con grandes habilidades ninjas.

Hinata tenía la vida perfecta.

Muy tarde descubrió que gran parte de su felicidad era ficticia, inventada casi siempre por ella. Sobre todo, cuando su marido dejó de tener tiempo para ella y sus hijos. Poco a poco la bellísima familia fue quebrándose y quedando reducida a nada, Naruto cada vez pasaba menos días en casa, y fue de ese modo hasta que sus hijos fueron creciendo y pronto se convirtieron en lo suficientemente mayores para formar su propia vida. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se vio a su misma tan sola como en un principio.

Y comprendió que nada quedaba por hacer. Que en realidad el Hokage era una persona demasiado ocupada, pero aún en su tedioso trabajo, siempre tenía unas horas para _ella_. _Ella_ , la otra.

Esa mujer que a veces dejaba marcas intencionales para ser descubierta. Como el perfume cargado, los cabellos rosados que prendían de la ropa de Naruto, la tinta de labial que colgaba del cuello de su esposo. Todas esas señales que ella ignoró, pero que sabía que significaban que la _otra_ deseaba exponer que existía una mujer, quizá mucho mejor amante, que conseguía volver loco a Naruto, y gritar su nombre teniendo su cuerpo desnudo y sudoroso encima de ella.

Lo ignoró, hasta que un día finalmente todo acabó.

—No quiero lastimarte más. Tú has sido tan buena conmigo, has sabido cómo complacerme y cómo mantenerme vivo. Sin embargo, yo he sabido ser únicamente malo contigo —la abrazó, capturando su barbilla—. Pero lo que yo necesito no eres tú. Espero sepas perdonarme algún día, porque mientras tú te encontrabas aquí preparando la cena, yo me acostaba con otra.

Lo soltó como veneno, hiriéndola tan profundamente que fue incapaz de sentir ya nada más.

El divorcio se firmó enseguida, y pronto se vieron separados. Se enteró por rumores de que Naruto y Sakura se habían casado en una boda privada, a la cual solamente asistieron los más allegados. ¿Y ella? Ella iba por los cuarenta y dos años y estaba sola, tan malditamente sola en una casa que era demasiado grande.

Algunas veces Hinata salía a correr por el bosque, tratando de huir de todo el mal que padecía y provocaba que hubiera ocasiones que hiperventilara. No obstante, después de correr se echaba a llorar.

—Te ves patética si siempre lloras.

—¿Uchiha-san?

Esa vez había corrido más de lo normal, rompió su propia marca y estaba cansada. Los recuerdos de los buenos tiempos y de cuando era amada la atormentaron de tal grado que no evitó que las lágrimas volvieran a ella. Lloró, tanto como nunca lo había hecho, que no descubrió la presencia del hombre que la observaba con ojos fríos y rostro serio. Instintivamente se limpió las lágrimas, fingiendo una sonrisa normal, que por su puesto Sasuke no creyó, pero poco le importaba.

—¿Es acaso que siempre lloras? —se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol, sin apartar la mirada de ella en ningún momento.

—Y-yo… —balbuceó, como si de pronto fuera la misma niña tímida de doce años que iba en búsqueda de su exesposo—. Yo… no… yo no estaba llorando.

Hinata observó que el azabache esbozaba una sonrisa irónica.

—Lo hacías. No hace falta que mientas cuando lo obvio es tan evidente —cruzándose de brazos, le dedicó una mueca que reprobaba cada una de sus acciones—. Eres patética.

Hinata frunció el ceño. ¿Es que siempre le recordarían lo que ella ya intuía? Quizá era cierto y en verdad era patética, y ya estaba harta de escuchar lo mismo en cada oportunidad que el destino tenia para burlarse.

—¡Eso no le incumbe, Uchiha-san! —se acercó a él, crujiendo los dientes y ardiendo por dentro. Sasuke pareció sorprenderse por un segundo, pero de inmediato adoptó una postura firme y ecuánime—. Agradecería que no se metiera en asuntos no son suyos y no le favorecen.

Pasó a un lado de él y continuó avanzando. Sin embargo, Sasuke la capturó por el codo, haciéndola girar ante él.

—Han pasado cerca de diez años —repentinamente desvió el rostro—. Si yo pude olvidar, también tú puedes hacerlo.

Los ojos lavanda de Hinata se abrieron con sorpresa. Sasuke también fue víctima de infidelidad por parte de Sakura, él como ella, habían sufrido lo mismo y perdido a quien amaban. Nadie como él podría comprender mejor la razón de lo que oprimía su corazón.

—¿Cómo lo hago? —interrogó al borde de una desesperación improcedente.

Él solamente chasqueó la lengua y se fue sin responder.

Al día siguiente Hinata regresó al bosque a correr, pensando que Sasuke y ella no solamente compartían un solitario destino, sino que también el pasado de ambos fue cubierto por un oscuro manto de frialdad y desconsuelo.

Cuando se adentró en lo profundo del bosque, no se inmutó al toparse con la masculina figura de Sasuke entrenando, Hinata lo observó, siendo consciente de que él ya la había advertido. Ese día no intercambiaron ninguna palabra, pero fue la primera vez que Hinata no lloró. Estaba tan concentrada analizando las técnicas de ataque de Sasuke, que no tuvo tiempo de llorar, o pensar en ello.

Y los demás días también lo halló en el mismo lugar, pero algo era diferente. Sus ojos grisáceos se enfocaron en ella, y con ellos la invitó a una carrera de velocidad. Sin saber cómo ocurrió, los dos se encontraron avanzando entre arboles con asombrosa rapidez. Ninguno quería perder.

No obstante, uno de los pies de Hinata se atoró en una inmensa raíz que sobresalía del suelo, ocasionando que cayera con dolor. Se raspó la barbilla y la rodilla, y el terrible dolor indicaban un esguince.

Sasuke la cargó hasta su casa. Nunca imaginó que algo como eso sucedería, nunca creyó que Sasuke se ofrecería tan amablemente a llevarla, ni siquiera Hinata mencionó que le ardía el tobillo cuando él ya la había capturado entre sus brazos. Tampoco unió explicación alguna al golpeteo en su pecho al verse tan protegida estando entre sus manos. Lo contempló a fondo, notando que Sasuke tenía una nariz preciosa y muy respingada, y que su semblante podía parecer bello cuando no fruncía el ceño.

—¿Te duele?

Ella negó, y Sasuke acomodó la pierna sobre una almohada. Fue a dejarla hasta su habitación, y Hinata no sentía pena por la visita de un hombre en su alcoba.

—Estoy bien —le sonrió—. Gracias, Uchiha-san.

—En todo este tiempo no has podido llamarme con mi nombre de pila —se aseguró de frotar su tobillo lastimado con una franela húmeda—. Es incómodo, además.

—Lo-lo lamento, Uchi… —meneó la cabeza para corregirse—. Sasuke.

Sintió que sus mejillas se acaloraban más de la cuenta. Pero tenía que admitir que le gustaba la forma en que sus labios pronunciaban su nombre, y el eco sonoro al hacerlo.

—Eres como una niña —le dijo.

—Pero paso de los cuarenta y…

—Ya lo sé —chasqueó la lengua—. No me refiero a eso, sino a que te comportas como una niña tímida la mayoría de las veces.

—Es mi bonita forma de ser —le respondió. Conociendo a Sasuke comprendió que no era necesario disculparse por todo, y que, al contrario, sus reacciones nunca serían un error, sino una virtud si aprendía a valorarlas.

Sasuke sonrió débilmente, luego carraspeó la garganta, como preocupado por verse sensible.

—Debería revisarte un médico —habló, pero calló al instante, mirando de soslayo a Hinata, como si se hubiera arrepentido de haber dicho aquello—. Yamanaka también es ninja médico…

—Sasuke —tomó su brazo y lo obligó a enfrentarla—. ¿Aún piensas en Sakura?

El azabache tensó los músculos de su cara y frunció las cejas.

—No. ¿Tú aún piensas en Naruto?

La pregunta no le incomodo, en cierta forma la esperaba. Asintió.

—Hay días en que suelo extrañarlo tanto y ansío volver a verlo… pero hay otros días en que su recuerdo ya no me persigue —apretó la mano de Sasuke— y me siento libre para dejar el pasado atrás.

—Yo nunca amé a Sakura —confesó y Hinata separó los labios—. Creí que el cariño que le tenía podía convertirse en verdadero amor, pero nunca sentí por ella más que un amor fraternal. Ella lo supo y supongo que por eso terminó por ceder ante el amor que Naruto le ofreció. No me disgusta que estén juntos.

—Y-yo… yo siempre supe que Naruto no podría amarme de la misma forma que ama a Sakura. Me daba cuenta por la forma en que la miraba, sus ojos nunca podrían mentir —curvó los labios—. Sakura y yo estuvimos en la misma posición.

Sasuke bufó, y Hinata temió haber ofendido a Sasuke con sus palabras.

—Me molesta hablar de ellos ahora —rompió el contacto con ella, poniendose a distancia de la cama y asomándose a la ventana.

—¿Te irás?

—Debo hacerlo.

Hinata estaba a punto de decirle que podía usar la puerta, entrar y salir por ella cuantas veces se le antojara, porque ella esperaba verlo todos los días, más de lo que él pudiera sospechar. No obstante, él ya había partido.

Sasuke no apareció durante las siguientes dos semanas, ella estaba en recuperación todavía y no podía volver a correr al bosque, como excusa de verlo. Mientras tanto, pensaba cada vez más en Sasuke y cada vez menos en Naruto.

No fue hasta que su tobillo sanó completamente y Hinata estaba por ducharse cuando Sasuke entró por la ventana. En cuanto lo vio no dudó en ir a abrazarlo, sin importunarle que la única prenda que vestía era una bata de fina tela, transparente y delgada, que podía mostrar gran parte de su cuerpo.

Lo abrazó y él correspondió.

—¿Por qué no has venido a verme antes? —le dijo, a punto de llorar, permitiéndose embriagar por la cobertura de su pecho.

—Estaba en una misión —acarició su pelo azulado, que luego Hinata descubrió que Sasuke le tenía fascinación—. ¿Crees que dejaría de visitarte sólo porque se me dio la gana?

—No lo vuelvas a hacer —se puso de puntitas y Sasuke posó las manos en su cintura—. Eres casi como una necesidad.

—¿Es esa una declaración? —enarcó una ceja y sonrió.

—Puedes tomarlo como desees, pero lo que digo es tan cierto que de momento no quiero soltarte.

—Ni yo tampoco espero que lo hagas —se aproximó a sus labios—. Déjame remplazar a Naruto.

Besó sus labios lentamente, gozando del roce apasionado de un beso lleno de sentimientos. Nunca la habían besado así, y algo le decía que era la primera vez que Sasuke besaba de esa forma también.

Ella enrolló los brazos en su cuello y enredando sus dedos con los cabellos azabaches. Las manos de Sasuke viajaron hasta sus senos, tocándolos con devoción por encima de la bata de satín blanco. Buscó la cama desesperadamente, donde depositó a Hinata con calma y se acostó sobre ella, palpando todavía el montículo erecto.

—Naruto es pasado —jadeó, ayudando a Sasuke a deshacerse de su ropa—. Tú eres presente y futuro.

Sasuke rió satisfecho, arrebatando la prenda de Hinata y acariciando sus piernas, hasta que por fin logró hacerla suya, fundiéndose entre sus piernas y mezclando sus sentimientos, que eran puros y sinceros, con los de ella.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **NA:**

Gracias por leer!


End file.
